Down With Lee Club
The Down With Lee Club is a group of students who all hold grudges against Lee Ping. As their name suggests, their goal is to make Lee's life miserable. History When Lee needed to get into detention during his amnesty day, due to a impending conflict with the 15th Graders, he pulled various pranks hoping to be given detention by the ever vigilant Principal General Barrage. Instead, in a rare moment of logic for the principal, he was convinced by Vice Principal Victoria that Lee wouldn't be trying to get detention on his one day of freedom. Thus instead he assumed that various people, for varying reasons, were responsible and thus gave them all detention. Adding fuel to the fire since most of these people already disliked Lee for different reasons. This proved to be the incident that brought all the members of the Club together. The group meets in Ed's old treehouse where they were contacted by Radcircles via email who promised the group that thanks to his leadership they will have their revenge on Lee. Radcircles devised a plan to get Lee expelled through framing him for a prank, namely the theft of Barrage's robotic leg. Camillio attempted to infiltrate the group for Lee. The group realized that allowing Camillio to join would boost their social status, but Radcircles was weary of Camillio and thus devised a test of his loyalty, namely a overcomplicated Prank to pre-occupy Lee's time. Radcircles' plan nearly succeeded, however Lee was able to retreive Barrage's leg from his locker and leave it for him elsewhere in the school. Irwin also warned Lee that someone far worst was after him as well to which Lee knowing it was Radcircles and ask them more info about him but they refuse to aid him or his friends. Radcircles emailed Lee and awarded today's victory to him, and Lee warned him that he will clear his name. The club still carries their grudges against Lee throughout Season 2 but unlike in Season 1 doesn't really act upon it much. Members * Giuseppe Stern (Male) — First member, joined after food fight * Irwin Dexter (Male) — Second/Third member, joined after the trophy case fiasco * Ed McFeeney (Male) — Second/Third member, joined after the trophy case fiasco * Robin Raven (Female) — Fourth member, joined after the bird attack on the 15th Graders Supporters * Radcircles/Lynch Webber (Male) — tries to get Lee expelled from school Former Members * Camilllio Martinez (Male) — Fifth member, joined to spy on the group Appearances *15th Graders *The Down With Lee Club *The Hair Incident *Tales from Decrypt Trivia *The club openly showcase their hatred toward Lee. **They marked their existence by painting their club's name on the lockers in the school hallway. ** Joseph has a button showing Lee with an axe in his head. **The club has a voodoo doll of Lee in their clubhouse, which they keep in a cage with a raven. **The club has a dartboard with photo of Lee pinned to it. **Members have refused to help Lee on numerous occasions and continue to make his life difficult. Category:Down With Lee Club Category:Clique